


Winter Fest

by Rina (rinadoll)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bonfires, Christmas, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Post-Canon, Recipes, Visiting Santa Claus, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/pseuds/Rina
Summary: “What the fuck is that?” David asked, in mystified horror.Patrick joined him at the window of the store, and they watched Ray and Roland struggle down the snowy street with a large pine tree that threatened to knock them both down with each step.“It must be the town Christmas tree,” Patrick said, wincing as Roland’s head disappeared into the branches.“Did we always have one of those?”Welcome to Ray Butani's Winter Holidays Festival in Schitt’s Creek: lights, shopping, Santa, and more.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 83
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	Winter Fest

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**   
> Someone dresses up like Santa. (Ted? Patrick? Moira because Jocelyn implies she couldn’t do it well?) Someone else sits on their lap. 
> 
> That’s it. That’s the prompt. Could be art or fic?
> 
> \--------  
> That may be the prompt, but we took the long, wintery way of getting there. I'm so delighted this fest ran again. Yay winter!

“What the fuck is that?” David asked, in mystified horror.

Patrick joined him at the window of the store, and they watched Ray and Roland struggle down the snowy street with a large pine tree that threatened to knock them both down with each step. 

“It must be the town Christmas tree,” Patrick said, wincing as Roland’s head disappeared into the branches.

“Uh, the what?” David asked. “Did we always have one of those?”

“It’s part of Ray’s Winter Fest,” Patrick said and David cocked his head at him.

“Was that a yes or a no?” he asked.

Patrick laughed. “No, because it’s part of Ray’s Winter Fest.” He must have seen the look on David’s face because he added, “His new Winter Fest. That all of the businesses are participating in?”

David looked at him blankly.

“David. Ray’s been here every week for months talking about it and our plans,” Patrick said.

“I can’t remember every customer we have,” he said, shrugging it off with a wave. 

“The letter came two months ago? You said we should offer hot chocolate, because Twyla could never get it right?” Patrick tried.

David had to admit, that sounded like him. “I am pretty sure she uses instant powder with water, which is incorrect on multiple fronts,” David said. “I don’t recall this conversation, but I was definitely right.”

“And you’ll get your chance to prove that this weekend, when we offer free hot chocolate to everyone who comes in.” Patrick patted his shoulder.

“I’m not entirely convinced we’ve had this conversation before,” David said. “But I do enjoy the idea of introducing--now what is that?” They peered out the window. “Oh, please don’t tell me.”

“Yeah, I think it’s a menorah,” Patrick said as Jocelyn, Ronnie, Twyla, and Bob shouldered it down the street. 

“I’m pretty sure that Hanukkah isn’t until later this month,” David said. “Why--you know what, it’s Ray. I’m not going to ask. I’m just going to drink hot chocolate.”

“Give away hot chocolate,” Patrick corrected him.

“Right,” David said, already picturing the mood board.

** ** **  
Friday dawned sunny and cold. As Patrick and David drove into town, they saw a sign that had decidedly not been there the night before, stretching across the road.

“Welcome to Ray Butani’s Winter Holidays Fest in Schitt’s Creek,” Patrick read out loud. “Guess that’s why the menorah, David. He added holidays.”

“It’s not Hanukkah yet,” David said, exasperated.

“It’s not Christmas, either,” Patrick pointed out, and David pulled a face.

After settling in to open the store, David continued with the décor he’d begun the day before.

“Blue and white?” Patrick asked, fixing his tea. “Embracing the Jewish half of your delightful situation? Or just inspired by me?”

“Midnight blue and silver,” David corrected. “With some muted blues and greys for accents. Classic, tasteful _winter_ colors. Because it’s not Hanukkah yet. Or Christmas, whatever,” he said, waving his hand. 

“They are also very cold colors. Are we trying to make everyone cold?” Patrick asked.

“We--,” David began, miffed, before he cut himself off. “Well, that wouldn’t be too bad. Let them stay and warm up with our hot chocolate. But I was trying to bring the outdoors in.” He waved the garland that was meticulously strung with tiny silver stars that reflected off the lights. “You can check the [mood board](https://imgur.com/a/ZPJXJkW).”

“I trust you,” Patrick said. 

Ray pushed the door open and clapped. “Oh, good! You have brought the spirit of Hanukkah to the festivities, David. Well done.”

“I’m not having this conversation again,” David said. “It’s winter.”

“All righty,” Ray said cheerfully. 

“It’s not Hanukkah yet,” Patrick explained.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Ray said. “Of course, it’s also not winter! Not until December 22, that is.” He beamed at Patrick.

David stomped off to let them talk about last minute details and came back an hour later with a sign that said “Warm up under a starry night sky” that he added to their front door.

They spent the rest of the day finishing the décor and assembling the hot chocolate flavors in every warming container they’d been able to beg, borrow and barter for. 

David arranged the assorted tea pots, kettles, slow cookers, and matched some small gift inventory by each flavor, with spicy chai lip balms with the [cinnamon chili](https://simple-veganista.com/mexican-hot-chocolate/), face masks with the [powdered mushroom](https://thepaleomama.com/2018/10/25/mushroom-hot-chocolate/), bottles of wine with the [red wine chocolate](https://www.mccormick.com/recipes/beverages-cocktails/slow-cooker-red-wine-hot-chocolate), and winter themed notecards with the basic chocolate. He’d chosen different flavors for every day to bring in repeat visitors, and when it was all set up, he thought it looked inviting. 

“Warm and cold all at once,” Patrick said, taking in the midnight blue fabric draped on shelves, with stars and lights twinkling above and the scent of chocolate in the air. “Does that fit your mood board?” He handed David his peacoat and scarf.

David gave a little shimmy. “Exact match.” They locked up and headed towards the open field that had been chosen for the tree lighting. 

The town had been busy all day. Lights decorated the inside and outside of most businesses, and many had tables set out front for the evening’s holiday walk. There were groups and families headed in the same direction, and they fell into step with Twyla.

“Let’s just hope this one doesn’t go up in flames like my mother’s did last year,” Twyla said brightly as they arrived, and she headed off to meet up with George.

“I’m glad I didn’t have to think of a response to that,” Patrick said. He tugged his toque further down over his ears while David looked around, eyebrows raised.

“What’s next to the menorah?” he asked. It was tall and slanted, and he’d never seen it before. 

Patrick shrugged as Ray took the podium and tapped at the microphone. “Is this on?” 

“Oh, good,” David said, as Stevie joined them. “Talking.”

Not just from Ray, either. Roland took a turn, at some length, and Bob spoke, but not into the microphone, and then Ray came back. David and Stevie had gotten bored of providing commentary, David was scrolling through his phone, and the rest of the crowd was getting restless when the Jazzagals took the stage to sing.

“I think we’re in the home stretch now,” Patrick said, looking a little longingly at David’s phone, like he wished he didn’t have better manners than his husband. David shifted so Patrick could see the screen more easily.

As their rendition of O Tannenbaum became O Christmas Tree, Ray and Roland hit some big buttons and the tree glowed. Spotlights lit the menorah and what turned out to be a big red A.

“Huh,” David said, as the crowd erupted into applause and started singing along. “That actually looks nice.” 

“They hired someone from Elmdale to decorate it,” Stevie said. 

They nodded in understanding. 

“So is there more, or can we go back to the store now?” David asked. 

Stevie held out a quarter sheet. “Just the singing is left.”

“I didn’t get one of those,” Patrick said indignantly and took hers. “Oh, that’s an atheist symbol,” he said. “And they’ll light one menorah candle a night during Hanukkah. And--” 

“Fine, fine, Ray is doing a fine job with his winter holidays festival,” David said, cutting him off. “Is our part starting? I want some hot chocolate.”

“You want to give away some hot chocolate,” Patrick corrected. “Yeah, let’s go get ready.”

“I’m a paying customer, I get hot chocolate,” David said.

They debated it back to the store, Stevie branching off to the motel and their cinnamon buns, but there was never really a doubt that David would win. 

He drank a cup for about every half dozen people he served, and they both considered that a win. Even better, most of David’s table displays were sold and they made good sales on their other products as well. David had to admit that Ray had come up with a completely competent idea.

Their success held out Saturday, too. Jocelyn had recommended a high school senior who loved math to help them out for the weekend, and Julie turned out to be perfect. After fifteen minutes of supervising her, Patrick left her alone to run the cash efficiently and politely, letting him and David sell and upsell. 

Today David had kept the basic hot chocolate, now with small candles, and added [amaretto](https://delightfulemade.com/2015/01/08/amaretto-hot-chocolate/), [espresso](https://www.bonappetit.com/recipe/espresso-hot-chocolate), and [peppermint](https://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/peppermint-hot-chocolate-recipe-1913057) with locally roasted coffee, fancy pens, and small soaps. They and the shop goods were hits and David finally had his fill of chocolate by mid-afternoon.

“I’m going to go walk some of this off,” he said during a rare lull.

Patrick, who was having a deeply nerdy conversation about accounting software with Julie, nodded. “Bring me back a tea?” he asked. 

David headed out to see what the rest of the town was doing. It was a briskly cold day, but the sun was shining and the town actually looked busy. Ivan had a crowd in front of the café. Bob’s parking lot had winter carnival games and snowball fights. Roland and Rollie Junior were in the middle of the fray. 

Over at the town hall, Ronnie was doing face painting, while the florist helped people make wreaths at the table next to her. Huh. Jackie had a good eye for design, even if the pieces today were sub-quality. It gave him some ideas for the store and their house, and he made a mental note to visit her store more often.

There were snowmen and snow sculpture contests in the back lot. People were using buckets and spoons and...water? It looked messy, but a few pieces were decent.

A group of old ladies were clustered around Ted’s old clinic, letting people take pictures with animals dressed as Santa and Mrs. Claus. Tacky, but the crowd was eating it up, of course. The flea market was holding a gingerbread house competition and--oh--hosting a bake sale.

Armed with a slab of gingerbread and a cone of warm candied walnuts, David continued on his way back to the shop. He turned the corner and was confronted with the Jazzagals, dressed up pseudo-Victorian, singing carols to a big crowd. Honestly, he’d never seen so many town people at once before. Maybe Twyla’s entire family had shown up.

It wasn’t his scene, not by a long shot, but he knew Patrick would appreciate all of it. He finally got back around to Ivan, who it turned out was spreading frosting on ice cream cones and decorating them with candy to make trees. He gave it a longing look as he went to order their drinks. 

Ivan glowered at him on his way out, so he didn’t stop for candy. But it was a near thing.

The shoppers had thinned by the time he handed over Patrick’s tea. 

“Your turn,” he said, waving his hand out the window. “You’ll eat it up, I promise.”

Patrick glanced around the store, but there were only a few customers. “You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, go for it,” David said. “You, too, if you want,” he said to Julie. “I can handle the last bit.”

They both left, rather eagerly, and David settled back into work. The drinks were nearly gone, and he made one last batch, which just barely lasted through the close of day. 

The Jazzagals passed by singing a few times, and he was grateful when he saw Twyla replace Ivan outside the café. Victorian dress was something you had to really commit to, and they had not. He itched every time he saw them.

Patrick came in, red cheeked and excited, just as he was about to lock the door and start closing tasks. He brandished a photo of him with his arm around a black lab wearing a Santa hat and a small dog wearing an apron on his lap, and David shook his head fondly. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he said, passing over the last cup of hot chocolate. 

“Yep,” Patrick said cheerfully. “Also, I won a gift card to Bob’s Garage for winning a mini-funspiel.”

“I don’t know what that is, but congratulations,” David said, biting back a grin and kissing his cold cheek.

“There’s going to be a bonfire with drinks and skating tonight,” Patrick said. “Want to go?”

“Is the skating mandatory or optional?” David asked.

“Optional, but I’m bringing my skates,” Patrick said. “Do you have any? I never thought.”

“Somewhere, yeah,” David said, as if he didn’t know where all of his shoes were. “I guess we should see if Stevie is going.”

“Tell her we’ll bring the wine,” Patrick said, polishing off his drink and smacking David’s ass on his way to get a broom.

Closing accomplished and wine promises made to Stevie, they drove home along streets looking much more festive than the night before and got ready for a cold night outdoors. 

David layered up, with wool and cashmere. Patrick opted for heavy flannels and what he called a duck vest and David called an abomination. -2* wasn’t bad, but it would keep dropping. They packed blankets with the wine.

When they arrived at the makeshift rink and bonfire, there were already a dozen or so people milling around and a handful of others on the ice. David saw a few kegs, and some people had hot dogs and marshmallows at a smaller fire. 

Stevie found them and held up a bag of marshmallows. “Trade for the wine.” 

“I’m going to get out there before the drunken idiots do,” Patrick said as they exchanged bags. “Join me?”

David hesitated. 

“I’ll watch your stuff,” Stevie said. “Though I can’t guarantee any remaining wine.”

“Fine, but there better be marshmallows left,” he warned. 

He and Patrick laced their skates up and headed for the ice. David hadn’t skated for years, and took off slowly as Patrick sped on and lapped him. 

“Show off,” he said with a fond smile as Patrick grabbed his hands and skated backward. “Let go, let go, I want to try something.” He let himself pick up speed and managed a quite decent figure eight.

“Nice,” Patrick said, clapping as he repeated it. 

They took a couple’s position and lazily looped a few more, keeping together in a clean rhythm. 

“You’re good at this,” Patrick said, sounding surprised. 

“Mmm. Years of lessons with Alexis,” David said. “My mother was open to having Olympic skating superstar children. I wonder if I can still jump.” He frowned thoughtfully, closing his eyes and trying to remember the drill.

He swung free of Patrick and sped into a half rotation, and when that was successful, into a single salchow that he landed with only a small wobble.

Patrick gave a whistle and a cheer as he skated up for a kiss. “Brilliantly executed.”

“Thank you very much,” David said, puffing a little. “And that is all for me. You done?”

“I’m going to see if we can get a game of shinny going,” Patrick said, nodding towards a friend of his. 

David returned to Stevie, joining her under a blanket by the fire as she toasted a marshmallow and chugged wine. It was a surprisingly short time before Patrick joined them, snuggling up close to David. 

“Drunken idiots took over the ice,” he said, gesturing at what looked like a fist fight ice show. 

“Sounds right,” Stevie said, passing over a stick and marshmallow as David tucked blankets around Patrick’s lap. 

The sky was a deep inky blue with twinkling stars, just as he’d tried to mimic in the store. Start date of winter be damned, it was perfect. 

The wine, beer, and banter flowed freely as they made fun of each other and the increasingly drunken idiots, in turn. They stayed for another few hours, until the cold and the idiots became too much. 

David wrapped the blanket around him like a hooded cape as they walked back to the car. It didn’t take long before Patrick was tucked up with him, his arm around David’s waist and David pinching the blanket under their chins. 

David kept the blanket in place as he did a very moisturizing evening routine, until he could climb into their well blanketed bed. The coziness appealed to both of them, even if it wasn’t strictly necessary to have so many. 

Of course, that same coziness made mornings even harder for David but Patrick got him out with the promise of bacon and a blowjob by the fire, another of their favorite cozy winter activities. 

David was in a very good mood as they arrived at the store, but he could feel it slipping as they saw Jocelyn in their doorway.

“Bob broke his ankle last night,” she burst out, as soon as they reached the stoop. 

David unlocked the door as Patrick said all the appropriate things. 

“Why are you here?” David asked directly. 

“Roland got food poisoning,” she said, looking even more frazzled. 

“Not unusual,” David said. “And?”

“And there’s no one to be Santa today.” She turned big eyes to Patrick. “Please, Patrick. Ronnie laughed in my face. We need you. We’re desperate. At this point, it’s you or a high schooler.”

“Pfft,” David said, watching as Patrick’s face went from a little pleased to a little put out. “I rank higher than a high schooler. You didn’t ask me!”

“David,” she said with exaggerated patience. “The children don’t need critiques of their Christmas lists and their parents don’t need more expensive options suggested.” Which, fair. “Patrick?”

“Can you and Julie handle the store?” he asked. “I mean, it is flattering to be just a touch better than a high schooler.” Jocelyn nodded.

David shrugged. “Sure, we can manage. Go save Ray Butani’s Winter Holidays Fest for the moppets of Schitt’s Creek.”

“Thank God,” Jocelyn said fervently. “Ray’s getting the costume and everything from Bob. Hey!” she exclaimed as Patrick stepped forward to give David a kiss. “He’s not going anywhere, you’ll see him after you’re done. Now come on!”

Patrick gave a wave as Jocelyn dragged him out, rattling off directions and rules. David immediately texted Stevie to ensure there would be photographic evidence for the two of them.

He mixed up the last hot chocolates, [double chocolate](https://www.foodandwine.com/recipes/double-chocolate-hot-chocolate), [white chocolate ginger](https://www.myrecipes.com/recipe/hot-white-chocolate-with-ginger), and [rose cardamom](http://www.the-broken-bread.com/new-blog/2018/2/10/rose-cardamom-infused-hot-chocolate), and set them out with teas, honey, and hand carved wooden dreidels. By the time Julie showed up and it was time to open, the whole space smelled delicious. 

As customers streamed in and out all day, buying well, he wondered if a weekly hot chocolate flavor would boost business the rest of the winter. Something to run by Santa.

Speaking of...he checked his phone, and beamed. Stevie had caught a few creeper shots of Patrick dressed up with kids everywhere. He looked gamely overwhelmed in his oversized red suit, crooked beard and black hiking boots, but David could tell he was loving it. 

Sales had been so good all weekend that David had no hesitations in politely encouraging their final shoppers to head out almost twenty minutes early. He started closing tasks while Julie picked out some items for herself and her family for her excellent work. Maybe they could use some weekend help. Sleep in more. Give his husband someone else to talk accounting with.

He got to town hall just as the last family was taking their turn, exactly as he’d hoped. As Jocelyn the elf herded them off, he slipped into the room and caught Patrick just as he was about to get up.

“Got time for one more?” David asked, giving him a half smile. 

Patrick held his arms out and David slid on his lap with practiced ease. 

“Ho ho ho!” Patrick said, and David wrinkled his nose. 

“No, don’t do that, that’s weird,” he said. He looked around at the remains of the Meet Santa staging and back to Patrick in his ill-fitting red costume. “Huh. You know, I don’t think I’ve ever sat on Santa’s lap before.”

“Really?” Patrick asked, wrapping his arms around David’s waist. 

“Mmm. Yeah. My mother didn’t trust the mall Santas and their germy costumes, and Alexis and I didn’t trust the ones she would bring in for their holiday parties. Mostly creepy wannabe actors.”

“Well, you can tell me what you want for Christmas. If, of course, you’ve been very good,” Patrick said, his voice shifting towards Santa again.

“No, no, still weird. This place is so...Roland-y,” David said with a shudder. “That does not lend itself well to roleplay, especially knowing the things I don’t want to know about him.” 

Patrick made a face and took off the beard, though the hat stayed on.

“Um, I do want something, though,” he said, rubbing at Patrick’s padded shoulder. 

"Yeah?" Patrick asked.

David nodded. “I would very much like an espresso machine.”

“Pretty sure we’re good for that this year,” Patrick said, and David shimmied his shoulders, delighted. “Anything else?”

“Well, I think we’re settled on that whole built in cedar closet thing, right?” David asked, and Patrick nodded. “Okay, then, there is also this really beautiful bomber jacket that would be so perfect for me,” David said, playing with the fuzzy polyester cuff of Patrick’s sleeve. 

“The one that you pinned last week?” Patrick asked, and David nodded. “The one that’s over $1800?”

“You have an excellent memory for good clothes,” David said, giving him a winning smile. “I’ve clearly taught you well.”

“The shock of it is still ingrained in my brain,” Patrick said dryly. “I’m afraid you can’t even trade the espresso machine or closet for that, David.”

“And there was Jocelyn accusing me of critiquing people’s Christmas wishes,” David said, trying not to pout even though he knew it really was too expensive for their budgets. “When it was actually you she had to look out for.”

“No, I’m pretty sure she was right about that,” Patrick said, but he squeezed David’s waist apologetically.

“I wonder if my parents will start sending Christmas checks again,” he mused. 

“If they do, and it covers most of the cost, we can revisit this holiday wish of yours,” Patrick agreed. 

“And something for you,” David pointed out. “It has to cover something nice for both of us.”

Patrick arched up to kiss David, as David’s arms wrapped around his neck.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Jocelyn called from the doorway, clapping her hands. “Time and place, Santa, time and place.”

They broke apart, and David felt an awful and overwhelming need to giggle. Patrick looked abashed and David patted his knee. 

“Is my husband free now?” he asked.

“Yep, we’re done,” she said, looking almost as frazzled as she had earlier. “Thank God. Just leave the costume, someone will get it later.” She turned the lights off and left.

“You heard the elf,” David said, standing up and offering his hand. “Let’s go home. But maybe keep the hat.”


End file.
